Jealous?
by Allyprincess
Summary: When Gordo falls for the New girl Lizzie starts feeling jelous but dosn't even know it
1. The New Girl

   I do not own  the Lizzie McGuire ChartersPRIVATE 

  Lizzie and her two best friends Miranda and Gordo were sitting in there

History class. Lizzie I was thinking do you want to go to the mall after school 

Miranda whispered. Yeah that would be fun I  do need a pair of  boots Lizzie whispered back. Gordo  rolled his eyes. Whats wrong Lizzie asked. Iam just sick of going to mall every Friday afternoon Gordo whined .You don't really have to go it's ok you know we understand that you wanna do guy things.Thanks he smiled and contuined back to his book. Class we have a new student Mr. Digs said. Her name is Carmen. She approach the class she had long blode hair and a blue sparkly top with the word Gules Rules. Toon: I wonder what Gules mean but beside that it is a very cute top. She also had leather pants with black leather boots. Carmen took her seat she sat right behind Gordo. Gordo turned around and smile. Carmen smiled back.After class Miranda and Lizzie hanged around their lockers. Hey Lizzie Look

Miranda said pointing at Gordo and Carmen Holding hands and laughing. Toon Lizzie:

this cannot be good Gordo holding hands with a girl. Hey guys Gordo said coming up to Lizzie and Miranda. This is Carmen Gordo said dreamily. Hi Carnen said Gordo has

told me all about you two. you guys seem really cool. Thanks Miranda said. Do you want to come to mall with us this afternoon. Toon Lizzie : since when did we agree that she could come with us. Sure that be great I really need to get new boots Carmen said. Toon Lizzie : can you belive this girl! I `ll come too Gordo said jumping in that way I will get to spend time with my friends. But Gordo you hate shopping Lizzie said. Yeah well I got a certain reason   to go now Gordo said looking at Carmen and smiled.

       Lizzie couldn't belive what was happening


	2. The Mall

I do not own any of the Lizzie McGuire charters   
  


(At the mall)  
  
  
  


Lizzie here's the boots you wanted Miranda said holding the pair of boots I

think these are your size. Lizzie was staring at Gordo and Carmen laughing.

Can you belive Carmen, she's flirting with Gordo Lizzie said angry. So

Miranda said. So what do you mean so Lizzie shouting!? Lizzie keep your

voice down Miranda said. You know what I can't stand it anymore I will be

in the food court let me know when you are done Lizzie said walking off.

She went to the ice cream stand. She got her favorite kind vanilla with

sprinkles.

A few hours later Miranda came back with lots of bags. I saw this very cute

top and I knew you would love it so I got it for you Miranda said cheerfully.

Thanks where's Gordo and Carmen Lizzie said sadly. Oh they said they'd be 

outside waiting for us, come on lets go Miranda said. Toon Lizzie: I thought

this was going be a great day it couldn't possibly get worse. Lizzie Miranda

walked out of the mall. Gordo and Carmen laugh they looked at each other for

a while then they kissed. 3 minuets later they stop. Toon Lizzie : I feel like

Iam going to cry but not right now because everyone would see what a fool Iam.

Lizzie mom soon pulled up. Hey kids Mrs.McGuire said from the car

window. Everyone got in the car. Lizzie didn't say a word the whole ride

home.


	3. The Phone Call

After the mall

  
  
  
  


Lizzie ran upstairs to her room and cried. Toon Lizzie : why Iam so depress. A few minutes later Lizzie phone rang. Hello Lizzie said faking being cheerful. Lizzie, Hi Gordo said. Toon : I surprise he doesn't have little miss trying to get the same boots as mine. Hey Lizzie said cheerfully. Lizzie I need your help Carmen birthday is a few days and I was wondering if you could go to the mall with me tomorrow Gordo asked. Sure I "ll go see ya tomorrow Lizzie said she hung up the phone. She laid back down on her bed. Toon Lizzie : this new girl is going to be a big problem.


	4. confessing to yourself

I do not own any of the Lizzie McGuie  
  
Gordo and Lizzie at the mall .........  
  
How about this Gordo said holding up a locket . It=s fine Lizzie said sadly. Toon Lizzie : I HAVE HAD IT !!!!!!. You know Gordo it=s not your married to her you really don't have to buy her a present. Gordo Look angry .Why are you acting so bratty. BRATTY!!!!!!!! IAM NOT BRATTY Lizzie yelled. Every looked over at Lizzie and Gordo. LIZZIE WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM!!!!!!!!!! Gordo shouted back. Lizzie busted out in tears. I HATE YOU!!!!!! Lizzie yelled she ran out side of the mall. Lizzie went to called her mom. Mom it's me Lizzie can you please pick me up Lizzie said crying. Honey whats wrong her Mom said from the phone. Nothing Lizzie lied. Toon : I don't even know whats wrong why Iam so mad a Gordo ,Why do I hate Carmen. Lizzie closed her eyes for three minutes she couldn't stop think about Gordo. Toon Lizzie : I like Gordo. Lizzie had a confused face. Just then Lizzie mom pulled up. Lizzie got in the car. 


	5. telling Miranda

( Back at Lizzie house)  
  
  
Lizzie was still crying in her room. Mrs. McGuire Knock on the door. Lizzie honey it's time for dinner Mrs. McGuire said in her sweetest voice we're having you favorite oven fried chicken. Matt  
came by the door. Um mom 1 to1 chances is that Lizzie crying over a boy that dumped her!!!!! Matt teased. Lizzie open her door and threw a pillow at him. Matt ran back down stairs . Mrs. McGuire  
was worried about she called Miranda to come over after dinner. Hello Miranda Mrs. McGuire greeting her at the door. Do you want a piece of chocolate cake. Sure thanks chocolate is my favorite   
Miranda said. Mrs. McGuire fix Miranda a piece of cake and gave her milk. Ok I want to know what's wrong with Lizzie she cried the other day  
she got home from the mall she thought I didn't she her but I did. And she also ran home saying she wasn't feeling well Miranda said. Sorry  
Mrs. McGuire I have no clue. Well maybe you can go up stairs and ask her Mrs. McGuire said. Sure ok Miranda walk up to Lizzie room.  
Lizzie it's me tell me what's wrong please Miranda said. Lizzie opened her door. Come on in Lizzie said sadly. Ok you have been in your room  
crying and acting really depress what's wrong? Miranda asked. Toon Lizzie : Ok here it goes nothing. I think I like Gordo , I want to tell  
him,But he's going out with Carmen and I don't know what to do. Lizzie stop being depress and just tell him Miranda said. She gave her a hug.  
Don't worry Lizzie I am here for you we'll figure this out. 


	6. YESS! Gordo and Lizzie together !

I do not own any lizzie mcguire charaters  
  
( Lizzie and Miranda satnding outside the mall)  
  
  
"Lizzie remember the plan" Miranda whispered. She fix Lizzie hair for the last time  
. " Do I look ok " Lizzie said nevously . "Yeah Miranda said hugging Lizzie."oh here they come Miranda whispered. She look at Gordo and Carmen holding hands . Gordo gave Carmen a quick kiss on her lips. Carmen began to laugh as she kissed him back. They both began to hug each other. " Oh, look Gordo Lizzie and Miranda are here " Carmen said waving at Miranda and Lizzie. Lizzie walked up to Gordo " Iam sorry I said I hated you Lizzie said giving Gordo a hug. It's ok Gordo whispered to Lizzie. Um Carmen we have to......... just the a tall blonde guy came over to Carmen ans started to kiss her. Who is that Gordo ask not sounding to angry. My old boyfriend ............ um look Gordo we have to break up Carmen said. Sure ok Gordo said smiling. Carmen left with her old boyfriend. Gordo I really really like Lizzie said. she grabbed Gordo and kiss him. I like you too Gordo said. Lizzie and Gordo contuine to kiss.awwwww Miranda yelled  
  
Lizzie was happy again and she and Gordo are dating.  
  
The end :) 


End file.
